


to lean on

by orphan_account



Category: Bleach
Genre: Alpha Kurosaki Ichigo, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Omega Hitsugaya Toushirou, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 06:00:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24169993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: "Pregnancy is usually easier on omegas, since we're built for it." Rukia confessed, smiling down at the giggling baby that bounced on her lap, blowing gently on her chubby cheek as the ginger shinigami watched with nervous eyes."It doesn't mean it won't suck, though. The important thing is that you're there for whatever he needs."Well, she had never been wrong before.
Relationships: Hitsugaya Toushirou/Kurosaki Ichigo
Comments: 10
Kudos: 107





	to lean on

**Author's Note:**

> a snippet about the wonders of being pregnant as a shinigami.
> 
> warnings:
> 
> mild mention for dysphoria in some people, all people that give birth are referred to as mothers regardless of whether they are male or female.
> 
> very mild bits of labor, childbirth is skipped over, but there's some fluff and angst going on during labor that had me keep some of that in.

Preparing for the arrival of his child was not excessive, no matter how much Rukia teased him about it.

  
"Pregnancy is usually easier on omegas, since we're built for it." Rukia confessed, smiling down at the giggling baby that bounced on her lap, blowing gently on her chubby cheek as the ginger shinigami watched with nervous eyes.

  
"It doesn't mean it won't suck, though. The important thing is that you're there for whatever he needs."

  
Well, she had never been wrong before.

* * *

  
Rukia, it seemed, was wrong.

  
Toshiro didn't complain. For the first few months of pregnancy, he didn't say a word of complaint that may have implied he wasn't handling it well. He visited Unohana regularly, always informing Ichigo that _yes, everything was fine,_ there was nothing to worry about.

  
He always overworked himself, and maybe that was Ichigo's first mistake, knowing that and still trusting that he would make the right choice if given the chance.

  
He was proved entirely wrong when he was summoned to the fourth district with a message from a hell butterfly that his mate had collapsed.

  
The whirlwind of feelings between anger and concern kept him busy until he arrived, nearly losing focus and ramming straight into the building, because he wasn't exactly the _best_ at shunpo.

  
He didn't get a word out before Isane, the gentle alpha, was already there to guide him.

  
"Hitsugaya-Taichou is being well taken care of, Ichigo. I can bring you to see him, if you would like." Isane had always been polite and formal, but he didn't care much for the bow of her head as auburn eyes scanned the area for any sign of white hair.

  
His scent must have been sharp with how alert and concerned he was, if the wrinkle of a fellow alpha's nose was any indication. The last thing that was needed around the sick and injured was a near feral alpha in search of his expecting mate, and Isane took it upon herself to guide him safely to Toshiro.

  
Ichigo might have been pissed if his lover didn't look so miserable.

  
Though sitting up in the bed, he appeared incredibly tired, face paler than normal save for the hint of red on his cheeks, obviously uncomfortable with the alpha captain Unohana feeling around his belly.

  
She didn't miss the dangerous, warning growl she received when she pressed down on his abdomen, only offering a _soft_ smile as Toshiro let out a sigh and quietly apologized for his reaction.

  
"Both of them are doing just fine. A bit of a fever and overworked, but plenty of rest will do them both some good."

  
The smile that Unohana wore didn't quite reach her eyes, a bit uncomfortable with the sharp, sour scent of an upset, antsy alpha. _Control yourself or get out_ was left unsaid, but a gentle pat on the shoulder was given to him before both captain and vice left to give them privacy.

  
"Stop worrying so much. You stink." Were the first words from Toshiro's mouth as Ichigo sank down beside him, a soft apologetic rumble escaping his throat as he tucked his nose into pale scent glands for comfort.

  
"You worried me."

  
"Sorry."

  
A gentle sigh escaped the captain, dainty fingers combing through vibrant orange hair as they sat in comforting silence.

  
"I'm okay. And Ukitake likes the company."

  
A soft 'good evening, ichigo' was heard from the other side of a curtain, and he couldn't help the laugh that escaped him, but did apologize to the elder captain for his disrespect. "Didn't know that was all it took to get an apology out of you." Toshiro grumbled, and received a gentle nip on the neck in response.

  
"Are you sure you're okay?" His voice was soft and sounded vulnerable, as if he didn't want anyone else to hear. When he received a small nod and a kiss in response, he realized it was the perfect time to express his anger.

  
He had never been so afraid for his life than seeing the eyes of his furious, captain omega mate after being smacked over the head.

* * *

  
Their son was born in the middle of a late summer night.

  
Even if the pregnancy had been relatively easy on him, it wasn't a good night.

  
The air around Toshiro was cold, the reiatsu surrounding him strong and suffocating. He was obviously pained, if the way his nose wrinkled and lips pulled into a scowl was any tell, but he was also afraid.

  
He never truly had a family. All the feeling of loneliness came flooding back, even as his body prepared for bringing new life into the world.

  
They weren't taken to the fourth that night. Unohana had come to be of assistance, but the bleeding power coming from Toshiro was suffocating, and Isane shivered at the crushing air like ice surrounding their home.

  
"Stop touching me." Toshiro gasped out at the feeling of a warm hand touching his forehead, smacking away the hand of his mate that still gently pulled sweat stained white hair from his eyes as Unohana shifted him into a more comfortable position to lay in while they waited.

  
Even when Toshiro faced away from him, Ichigo could tell something was wrong. He had only smelled this scent and feeling from his partner twice, and it had been in much more vulnerable moments of their lives.

  
 **Fear**.

  
His power was incredible, and in the eyes of the former human, it was beautiful.

  
 **It was deadly**.

  
His power could kill, even without Hyorinmaru, and he knew that. Toshiro had told him how he met Rangiku- how she told him if he hadn't learned to contain his reiatsu, that he would kill his grandmother.

  
The light tremble in his shoulders made his heart ache, seeing the fear from his partner, but it wasn't for him. It was for their baby.

  
Ichigo let out a soft purr as he nosed against the others neck, petting snow white hair from his face as he let out a choked sob.

  
"I'll be right here."

* * *

Kazui was born before the sun rose.

  
The air around them was no longer so chilling, the frost on the windows thawing from the warm summer night, and Toshiro seemed so surprised when he held his son to find that he was so warm.

  
No one said anything, not for a while. It took a while before their newborn had fallen asleep, but everything appeared so peaceful when he was nuzzled up against his mother's chest.

  
"You did good." Ichigo's praise was soft, not wanting to wake the small bundle in Toshiro's arms that shifted at the lightest touch to his cheek. Barely a few hours old, and he could see Toshiro in him when Kazui wrinkled his nose to frown.

  
A soft hum met him in response, feeling a shift before the cold weight was leaning back into his arms.

  
"We did."


End file.
